


Misunderstanding

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eavesdropping, Family, Gen, No Incest, Pre-Series, Siblings, children fic, misinterpretation, warnings for implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Robb comes across Jon's room and hears some curious things from the other boy and his youngest sister Arya. When he hears his name mentioned, he needs to find out what's going on behind that door!





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Some nonsense that will give you the same impression as the title. Enjoy!
> 
> The Stark ages are as listed:  
> Robb - 14  
> Jon - 14  
> Arya - 10  
> -

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

_One-shot:_ — __  
__  


Robb had come from his father's solar and was on his way to the kitchens for an afternoon snack, when he passed his bastard-brother's bedchamber and heard the groan that was distinctly female. The boy stopped in his tracks in front of the closed door, his head cocked and brows furrowed. _What was a girl doing in Jon's room?_

"There," the girl said.

"Here?" Robb heard his brother ask.

"That's what I said, you idiot!" Robb had heard that term of endearment before... from his youngest sister's mouth. The girl in Jon's room was **Arya** , that wasn't uncommon as much as mother wished it. The two of them were rather close. 

Robb was about to continue on when Arya moaned again, "Yes..."

_What were the y _doing _in there?_

"Ah! Gods, harder, Jon!"

"I'm trying." Jon panted, Robb presumed doing whatever he was doing, harder. "Is that better?"

"Angle to the left."

"Aaagh! There?"

"Oh, yeah! Now stay your course, brother!"

Eyes wide, Robb pressed his ear against the wood. _What in the Realm are the two of them doing in there? They were making such a loud and curious ruckus._

"You’re slowing!" Arya protested.

"You're so demanding, little sister. It's hard to keep up sometimes,"

"I could swear you're not even trying."

"You do it then!"

"Fine! Turn around. Okay, now let me go here. Stay still," she and Jon grunted both. "Alright now I'll do all the work."

"Whatever, just do it already! We might be heard and we can't chance it being him."

Who's him? What **were** they **doing**? Whatever it was, from what I'm hearing, it sounds pretty interesting.

"I'm going!" Arya groaned. "And Robb's in father's solar, remember? We have time."

Robb jerked from the door and inhaled sharply at the sound of his name, barely held back blurting **_me?_ **_Why don't they want me to come it? What could it be that they don't want_ _me to come upon?_ He quickly pressed his ear against the door again. He didn't care if he felt like a sneak; he was involved in this somehow and he was damned if he wasn't going to try and find out why.

"Harder!" Jon groaned.

Arya growled in response and Robb could hear creaking as she presumably went harder at whatever it was. _Is that the bed? Jumping? No, it couldn't be. It would be higher not harder, and what angles? It didn't make sense._

"I can't hold much longer!"

"I'm almost there, hold yourself!"

Robb could take it no longer, he needed to know what his brother and sister were doing before they could finish and hide it away from him. He needed to catch them in the middle of whatever they were doing.

"Ah Gods yes!" Jon sighed in relief.

"What in the bloody Seven Hells are the two of you doing?!" Robb demanded, bursting into his brother's room unannounced.

Both siblings jumped at the sudden intrusion but before Robb could fully take in what it was that they had been doing, Jon grabbed the duvet from his bed and covered the thing that was in-between boy and girl.

"Robb, what the Seven Hells do you think you're doing?" Arya yelled, almost repeating him. "You can't just barge in here!"

Robb narrowed his blue eyes. "What's under the quilt?"

"It's private," Jon said.

"The Hells it is! I heard you," Robb stepped forward, ready to tear the blanket from the bulging object underneath but Jon stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"You were spying?" Jon murmured, his dark grey eyes narrowed. And Arya took up a mirrored stance beside him.

"Only because I heard my name," so it was a lie, but only a small one.

"You must have heard wrong." Arya stuck her chin out.

"That doesn't matter." Though Robb knew he heard his name. "Why won't you let me see what you were doing?"

"Robb," Jon murmured. "Please leave."

Robb couldn't help the hurt that flashed through his eyes. _Why don't they want me here? It's so unfair!_ He clenched his jaw and glared from his brother to his sister. "Fine! I don't want to know what it is, I don't care! Keep  secrets, keep to yourselves. It's not like you've cared about the rest of us before, so why start now!" He shouted and stormed from his brother's room, slamming the door with a bang.

Robb kept going straight to the other side of the hall, and pressed his forehead against the cold grey stone opposite Jon's door. He forced the sudden flare of anger from him and waited and listened, knowing that they weren't going after him. 

"Maybe we should have just let him see it," Jon said.

"But it was too soon!" Arya protested. "We barely got the cursed thing set before he just came barging in here. Who knows how long he had truly been listening, if he came in a moment sooner, everything would have been ruined."

"Yes, you are right. It's bad luck if he were to see it before it's finished, and receive it before his name-day."

Robb instantly felt bad for yelling at them and saying they didn't care about anyone but themselves. _How was I to know it was for my fifteenth name -day? But I should have, that was why I was in father's solar in the first place._ _I’m such an idiot!_ He wanted to go in there and apologize for being such a dunce, but if he did then they would know that he was spying again—not something fit for the firstborn son of Lord of Winterfell.

"He can stay angry at us until then, and then feel like a fool about it afterwards."

Robb banged his head dully against the stonewall before he left down the hall to his own chamber's forgetting about his midday run to the kitchens. He didn't have to wait until the morrow to feel like a fool.

Xx

Robb's eyes shot open as a small hand was clamped over his mouth while he slept. He flailed, starting to scream when he saw grey eyes flash in the dawn light leaking throw his open-shuttered window and stilled. The hand was taken from his mouth.

"Arya? What are you doing?" He whispered.

Her teeth flashed. "You're an idiot, Robb." She said it fondly like she had with Jon.

"I know."

"Good. Now come like a good boy." She grabbed his hand and dragged him from his bed.

He didn't ask her were she was taking him because they were already pushing through Jon’s door and into his chamber's lit warmly by a few candles to chase away the dim. Arya let go of his hand and pushed the door shut before she went to stand beside Jon and the thing that was still covered by a quilt.

"Look," Robb started sheepishly.

"Shut up." Arya told him bluntly.

Robb did and Jon glanced at his sister, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Robb," Jon said. "We didn't mean to be rude last day, but you weren't supposed to see what we were doing."

"Yes, I wanted—"

"Did you not hear me before?" Arya wondered.

"Arya!" Jon scolded her and she glared back up at him.

"It's fine." Robb said. "I deserve it after what happened. I'm sorry,"

She and Jon both nodded in acceptance.

"So shut up and look." She said simply and stepped back and Jon pulled the duvet away. "Happy name-day!" he called.

Robb looked at it open-mouthed, and felt tears prick the corner of his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Arya demanded.

"Shut up." Robb told her this time, palming the tears from his eyes. "It's beautiful." He told them, not caring how girly he sounded.

Jon grinned as he stepped to his brother and put an arm around his shoulders. "Glad you like it. It was my idea,"

"I basically had to build it!" Arya crossed her arms. "Jon was all but useless!"

"With you ordering me around like a angry sheep herder, it was hard to hear myself think!"

Robb grinned. "Either way, it's awesome! I can't wait to show father, Theon will be so jealous." He stepped up to it and traced the smooth wooden edge with his fingertips.

"You better not break it," Arya said.

"Oh, trust me, I won't. I wouldn't survive your wrath!"

"No way will it break!" Jon protested, coming up next to him and looking down at his and Arya's handy-work. Robb was right, it was beautiful, worthy of the Stark name. "It was made with Stark hands, nothing can break it."

Robb looked between the two. "Want to put that to the test?"

"Well, we've got to now."

"Alright." Robb sighed and caressed the wood once more before he turned around and slowly lowered his weight onto it.

All three Starks held their breath as there was a little creaking sound before there was silence. All three released explosive breaths.

"Told you!" Jon cheered, and slapped Robb’s shoulder.

There was a huge cracking sound and Robb gave a yelp as it gave beneath him and he ended up on the floor amid the wreckage.

"Ugh! You dummy, you broke it!" Arya yelled at Jon.

"How is this my fault?" Jon demanded.

"It was fine until you went and him 'im!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me with that!"

"All the proof you need is on the floor!"

"Can't we fix it?" Robb asked, climbing from the wreckage and looking down at it sadly.

Arya bit her lip. "I don't know... maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe..." Jon sighed, but there wasn't much hope in his voice.

"I wish I never sat on it now." Robb sighed.

"We're Starks!" Arya said. "We survived through the harsh years of a North Winter, patching this up will be nothing compared to that."

"You've never been through a winter." Jon pointed out.

"Shut up and neither have you!" Arya glared at him. "We're are going to do this, Jon." And she cracked her knuckles.

"Yes!" Robb agreed. "We are Starks. Fixing this is nothing!"

Jon sent a prayer out to the Old Gods, and the New just in case. "Starks!" he agreed, because even though his name was Snow, he had the blood of the Starks flowing through his veins. "Winter Is Coming!"

-the end-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wondering what Robb's present was? Me too! A chair or stool of some sort with a dire wolf design would be my guess. Bet you also though this was a sex thing [get your mind out of the gutter! 'cause...], fooled you, didn't I? Please review!  
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
